<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je veux by Akade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262137">Je veux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akade/pseuds/Akade'>Akade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paris Omens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Paris (City), Romance, Songfic, aziraphale as a lady, crowley is a lady too, hiding from both offices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akade/pseuds/Akade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафаэль нравится её новая жизнь, нравится гулять пешком по Парижу и есть жареные каштаны на Boulevard de Clichy, носить длинные юбки и кофты с растянутыми рукавами.  Нравится её магазинчик со старыми запыленными книгами, уходящими куда-то вдаль стеллажами и витающим вокруг легким запахом жасмина</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paris Omens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je veux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je veux (с фр. — Хочу, "жэ вё") — песня французской певицы ZAZ</p><p>https://66.media.tumblr.com/a6fc770a9ed70c1c66c4373bda3f93a8/tumblr_picqasDPAy1taixxxo1_1280.png - волшебная Зира, которой я всячески вдохновлялась</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz,<br/>
Je n'en veux pas<br/>
Des bijoux de chez Chanel,<br/>
Je n'en veux pas<br/>
Donnez moi une limousine,<br/>
J'en ferais quoi<br/>
<i>Номер люкс в отеле Ритц —<br/>
на что он мне?<br/>
Бриллианты от Шанель — спасибо, нет!<br/>
И красивый лимузин —<br/>
оставь себе…</i></p><p>Утро в <i>Рarc des Buttes Chaumont</i>* было морозным и тихим. Скрип каблуков мягко разносился по припорошенным легкой изморозью дорожкам, а белесый туман клочьями стелился по серебристой траве, ещё не разогнанный только поднимающимся над кромками деревьев солнцем.</p><p>У Азирафаэль вырвалось изо рта облачко пара. Она сильней закуталась в длинный вязанный шарф, грея своим дыханием так реалистично покрасневшие от холода тонкие пальчики, и ускорила шаг. Испытывать холод ей было уже не впервой, и, хотя новизна ощущений манила доселе не изведанными гранями, привычки одеваться теплее по утрам и носить с собой перчатки она всё никак не могла завести.</p><p>Парк постепенно оживал, лучи бледного зимнего солнца пробивались сквозь крону деревьев и слепили глаза, а на встречу стали попадаться одинокие фигуры бегунов в тонкой спортивной одежде. Дорога резко свернула и вышла к озеру. Пока безлюдному, но через пару часов его заполонят шумные лебеди и утки со смешными черными головами, кругом будут сновать мамы с колясками и улыбчивые старушки, а держащиеся за руки парочки — целоваться на мосту с видом на <i>Montmartre*</i>…</p><p>Сейчас же здесь царит почти блаженная тишина, и только одинокая женская фигура сильнее кутается в свой плащ, торопясь куда-то в сторону <i>Butte de Belleville*</i>.</p><p>…Однажды воскресным утром Азирафаэль проснулась, и поняла, что нужно что-то менять. Горячий шоколад с круассанами в кофейне на углу, звонкое <i>«bonjour, mademoiselle!»*</i> каждое утро, повторяющийся изо дня в день ритуал приветствий уже успевших стать «старыми» знакомых и просто прохожих, изящные старые здания и скверы Парижа… Ей нравилось быть человеком, нравилось обрастать этими бессмысленными каждодневными ритуалами, нравилось вести себя как они и повторять за ними все эти маленькие привычки, из которых и складывается <i>жизнь</i>.</p><p>Ей нравился маленький двухэтажный домик в глубине старой улицы, увитой плющом и уличными фонарями — летом здесь будут цвести фиалки и гортензии, да, обязательно зацветут, она давно так решила.</p><p>Нравится и её новый магазинчик, со старыми запыленными книгами и уходящими куда-то вдаль стеллажами, витающий вокруг легкий запах жасмина и пылинки, танцующие в лучах солнца на закате. На двери всегда висит табличка <i>«открыто»</i>, но никто не заходит внутрь и не догадывается о ценности хранившихся там книг — таких как самое первое издание «Путешествий Капитана Блада» и оригинальная рукопись тогда ещё «Приключений Алисы под землей», подписанная рукой самого Чарльза Доджсона.</p><p>Никто вообще не знает о том, что на самом деле это книжный магазин — потому что никто, кроме собственно её жителей, никогда не ходит по этой Богом забытой улочке. И только соседи время от времени заходят к ней — просто так, в гости, узнать, как поживает <i>mademoiselle ma chérie</i> и спросить, не нужна ли ей помощь в чем-либо.</p><p>Азирафаэль с понимающей улыбкой принимает эти неловкие попытки ухаживаний, и всегда вежливо поддерживает эти ничего не значащие разговоры, угощая своих гостей чаем — они сидят за маленьким и очень неудобным столом, заваленным стопками книг и ворохом каких-то старых бумаг, один только вид которых должен внушать благоговение. Леон, Эмиль, Гильберт, Жюль — их всех явно интересует она сама, а не обстановка вокруг, но дальше совместного распития чая она никогда не заходит, отказываясь от предложений пойти в кафе, ресторан, театр, музей или еще куда-то. Так что через два-три часа они все неизменно оказываются снаружи, уверяя, что им уже стоит бежать, но они обязательно зайдут ещё раз и добьются от неё согласия, да-да, <i>до следующего раза!..</i></p><p>На втором этаже домика примостилась маленькая квартира, уютная и почти кукольная, всё расставлено строго по своим местам — статуэтки, картины, небольшой книжный шкаф с разноцветными корешками библий, торшер на длинной изогнутой ножке и цветастый ковер, тюлевые занавески на окнах, аккуратно застеленная узкая кровать. А прямо напротив окна — небольшой круглый столик, за которым удобно сидеть и выглядывать наружу, любуясь падающими с неба снежинками.</p><p>По вечерам можно сидеть, закутавшись в теплый вязаный плед и греть руки о чашку с горячим какао, наблюдая, как на улице зажигаются огни, как живет своей жизнью старая улочка с мощеным кирпичом узкими тротуарами и увитыми плющом стенами — настолько тихая и безмятежная для обычно живого Парижа, что её как будто перенесли сюда из позапрошлого века, <i>вместе со всей обстановкой комнаты и книжным-не-магазином на первом этаже.</i></p><p>Азирафаэль нравится её новая жизнь, нравится гулять пешком по городу и есть жаренные каштаны на <i>Boulevard de Clichy*</i>, носить длинные юбки и кофты с растянутыми рукавами — в Лондоне всегда промозгло и сыро, а тут зима мягче. Нравятся жители их маленькой улочки, которые заходят к ней на чай, нравится слушать их рассказы о работе и событиях в городе, глядя сквозь маску напускного добродушия на светлые, чистые души, искренне обеспокоенные одиночеством молодой девушки.</p><p>Нравится просто бродить по городу в одиночестве, наблюдать за жизнью людей, слушать игру уличных музыкантов и разучивать новые танцы во время этих невольных концертов, или же просто пританцовывать под заводной джаз на площади у собора, нравится то, как окружающие реагируют на её внешность и пытаются оказывать знаки внимания, общаться с ними, слышать комплименты от прохожих и просто радоваться тому, что всё это до сих пор существует…</p><p>Нравится каждый новый день остатка её жизни.</p><p>
  <i>Жизни, которой могло и не быть.</i>
</p><p>Je veux de l'amour, de la joie,<br/>
De la bonne humeur<br/>
Ce n'est pas votre argent<br/>
Qui fera mon bonheur<br/>
Moi je veux crever la main sur le cœur<br/>
Allons ensemble découvrir ma liberté<br/>
Oubliez donc, tous vos clichés<br/>
Bienvenue dans ma réalité</p><p>
  <i>Хочу любви, тепла, не плакать всерьёз,<br/>
Проклятые деньги — родители слёз<br/>
Прошу, оставь, надежду для грёз<br/>
Давай со мной откроем свободу себе<br/>
Забудь про всё, что внушили тебе<br/>
Иди вперед навстречу мечте</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>===</p>
</div>Однажды, тишина выпавшей из хода времени улицы будет нарушена громким ревом двигателя.<p>Машина — старая, чёрная, такая, что вообще не должна была поместиться в узком проходе между двумя домами в самом начале улочки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вписаться в её безумные повороты — спокойно проедет вперед, вопреки всем законам физики и здравого смысла, чтобы остановиться у дома напротив.</p><p>Высокая девушка, стройная, с короткой стрижкой красно-алых волос, небрежный художественный беспорядок которых за километр отдает сложной многочасовой укладкой, в неизменных тёмных очках — посреди зимы-то! — и в облегающем как вторая кожа коротком черном платье — <i>mon Dieu*</i>, хоть бы подумала об прикрытии!..</p><p>Она выйдет из машины, любовно проведя рукой по черной лакированной дверце, и показательно не глядя на маленький двухэтажный домик по другую сторону дороги, зайдет внутрь.</p><p>Азирафаэль будет наблюдать за ней из окна своей комнаты, сжимая в руках давно опустевшую чашку из-под какао, красную в зелёно-белую клетку, которую чуть не разобьет уже несколько раз за последние пару минут. Она поставит её на стол и сцепит дрожащие руки в замок под подбородком, теребя пальцем воротник белоснежной блузы под теплым домашним кардиганом.</p><p>В доме напротив тем временем зажжется не работающий последние лет десять свет, откуда ни возьмись появится мебель и тяжелые черные шторы на гардинах, которые так и останутся не задернутыми. На стенах окажутся картины и какие-то старые гравюры, <i>стилизованные под старину</i> настоящие древние обои, а все подоконники и горшки на балконе сами собой обставятся цветами.</p><p>…И вот уже на следующее утро и Леон, и Эмиль, и близнецы Гильберт с Жюлем будут проходить мимо этого дома как ни в чем не бывало, здороваясь с живущей там девушкой так, будто она жила там все эти десять лет, пока дом стоял покинутым.</p><p>Никто из жителей этой маленькой улочки не будет удивляться каким-то чудом попавшей сюда машине, парнишка-курьер, который развозит пиццу и суши по всем окрестным домам, приспособится оставлять в дверях записки с весьма недвусмысленными намёками, а в кофейне на углу <i>Rue Botzaris*</i> внезапно окажется на одну постоянную клиентку больше…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>===</p>
</div>…<i>А на следующее рождество </i>улица будет украшена светящимися огоньками и гирляндами. Весь Париж засыплет мерцающим снежным крошевом, которое можно будет ловить языком, стоя без шапки и запрокинув голову к небу, так, что перед глазами всё будет идти кругом.<p>Соседи будут заходить один к другому в гости, зажигать бенгальские огни и желать друг другу счастья, а над каждой дверью повесят по венку из омелы, под которым так удобно стоять, держась за руки, и целоваться — быстро, украдкой, чтобы никто не заметил, а затем бегом, до следующего порога, где висит еще одна омела, <i>и так целый вечер…</i></p><p>Это будет Азирафаэль, кто настоит на том, что нужно будет зайти ко всем жителям этой маленькой улочки и поздравить их с праздником. Кроули такие условности совсем не волнуют, Кроули всякий раз поворачивает табличку на входе стороной <i>«закрыто»</i> и ведет себя так, чтобы все местные ловеласы <i>даже подходить не смели ко входу магазинчика</i> — так что чайный сервиз для гостей уже долгое время пылится внизу неиспользованный.</p><p>Они сидят в обнимку в комнатке наверху, освещаемой только неровным — из-за падающих с неба хлопьев снега — светом уличных фонарей, и пьют собственноручно растопленный шоколад из больших пузатых чашек,<i> нежно-голубой у Кроули и бордово-красной у самой Азирафаэль</i>, купленных взамен тех, <i>в клеточку</i>, что были разбиты одним воскресным днём прошлой зимой.</p><p>Именно Азирафаэль за двадцать минут до полуночи предложит выйти на улицу и позвонить в каждую дверь на этой улице, чтобы раздать всем капельку счастья и благодати. И пускай Новый Год будет только через неделю, а в Рождество принято сидеть дома с близкими людьми, Кроули послушно встанет и потянется за длинным коричневым пальто, обматывая вокруг Азирафаэль длинный шерстяной шарф и подобранные в цвет вязаные <i>варежки</i> — у той тонкие и длинные пальцы, они постоянно мерзнут и краснеют от холода. А Кроули на голову нахлобучат смешную коричневую <i>шапку-ушанку с белым мехом внутри, торчащим в разные стороны как уши у собаки.</i></p><p>В итоге они, конечно же, не успеют обойти всех соседей до того, как колокола <i>Notre Damme de Paris</i>* отобьют полночь — а всё потому, что где-то на пятом или шестом пороге Азирафаэль наконец заметит висящий у них над головами венок омелы и настоит на том, что, согласно традиции, они <i>должны поцеловаться.</i></p><p>Затем им придется вернуться к самому началу улицы, ведь <i>они обошли уже шесть домов, и пропустили шесть других венков, что же это за кощунство такое!</i> Но где-то на пути к третьему крыльцу Зира поскользнется и упадет спиной прямо в мягкий сугроб, а Кроули неосмотрительно станет прямо возле нее и будет смеяться, не подумав, что её нога оказалась совсем рядом от выпутавшейся из колючей варежки руки — так что вскоре они обе будут кувыркаться в снегу и отплевываться от холодных комьев, пытаясь засыпать горсть друг дружке за шиворот.</p><p>А потом они будут долго отряхиваться от снега и дрожать, и Кроули схватит Азирафаэль за запястья, пряча её руки в своих больших ладонях, чтобы растереть их и согреть своим дыханием. У них над головой будут шуметь и взрываться фейерверки, и они будут одни, абсолютно одни, предоставленные сами себе, не зависящие ни от чьего мнения или слова, и этот миг будет только <i>их</i>.</p><p>Как и <i>следующий</i> миг, и еще один <i>за ним</i>, и все последующие <i>дни, недели, годы</i> — столетия остатка их жизни.</p><p>
  <i>Жизни вместе.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>===</p>
</div><i>…Но это всё будет потом.</i><p>Сейчас же дверь в магазинчик открывается, надрывно звенит колокольчик на входе. Азирафаэль несколько раз чуть не разбивает свои очки, и таки разбивает ту красно-зелёно-белую клетчатую чашку — и еще несколько других, которые стояли перед ней на столике — пока наконец сбегает по лестнице вниз, на первый этаж.</p><p>Кроули улыбается довольно и сыто, как змея, которая загнала свою жертву в тупик и больше не собирается её никуда отпускать.</p><p> — Сегодня просто замечательный день, <i>mon cher ange*</i>. Не желаете ли прогуляться в парк? Говорят, там утки очень голодные, стоит покормить их. А потом я могла бы угостить вас чашечкой кофе — <i>если, конечно, вы не будете против…</i></p><p>Кроули стоит напротив Азирафаэль, прямая, несгибаемая, смотрит с вызовом — попробуй, мол, только не согласиться, — но в голосе проскальзывает неуверенность и страх — <i>чего</i>? Быть отвергнутой? <i>Что в этой новой жизни для неё больше нет места? Что она опоздала и её больше не ждут?..</i></p><p>Она стоит, такая близкая, родная, наконец-то закончившая заметать все следы и хвосты — иначе не приехала бы, не стала выдавать их прикрытие, значит теперь со всем точно покончено… Под глазами у неё залегли плохо скрываемые синяки, и наклон головы настороженный, как будто готовый в любой момент развернуться и уйти, чтобы скрыться навеки где-то в лабиринте человеческих городов. Азирафаэль стоит счастливая, не знает что сказать даже, с чего начать, как выразить всё то облегчение и торжество что она вернулась — <i>к ней, наконец-то рядом, целая и невредимая.</i></p><p>За окном магазинчика падает снег, где-то вдалеке заканчивается в церкви воскресная служба, улыбчивая девушка всё так же поет свой заводной джаз под аккомпанемент гитары и контрабаса. <i>И теперь это всё принадлежит только им.</i></p><p>Именно поэтому она на дрожащих ногах делает вперед шаг, другой, а потом просто бросается вперёд, сжимая уже готовую развернуться и уйти демонессу в крепких объятиях.</p><p>Начинается первый день их новой жизни.</p><p>Жизни, где они наконец-то могут быть <i>вместе.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Хочу любви, огня, хорошего дня<br/>
А деньги — как лёд, не греют меня<br/>
И с ними я, наверно, не я!<br/>
Хочу летать дышать свободой моей<br/>
Забыть гламур и душных людей<br/>
В реальный мир сбежать поскорей!</i>
  </p>
</div>________<br/>* Рarc des Buttes Chaumont — парк Бут-Шамон в Париже<br/>*«bonjour, mademoiselle» — «доброе утро, мадмуазель» фр.<br/>*«madmuaselle ma chérie» — «дорогая мадмуазель» фр.<br/>*«mon Dieu» — «мой Бог», восклицание, фр.<br/>*Notre Damme de Paris — собор Парижской Богоматери<br/>*«mon cher ange» — «мой дорогой ангел», фр.<p>Montmartre, Butte de Belleville, Boulevard de Clichy, Rue Botzaris — названия улиц/районов в Париже</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>